From the Bottom of my Broken Heart
by SMILEisMYmotto
Summary: Hi this is my first story..hope you like it:D sorry for my bad English :SClick..you know you want too:


**Hey guys!so this is my first story EVER so don't be hard on me ok?oh and my birthday was **

**yesterday soo how about a review as my present :D and sorry for my bad English...**

**Disclamer:Me:*scared*I just read the guide and i got scared by THE THINGS WRITTEN**

**LIKE THIS so i HAVE to say it...I don't own the music From the bottom of my broken heart **

**by Britney Spears or SWAC...yet**

_

* * *

_

_"Never look back," we said  
_

_How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
_

_Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
_

_Where do I go?_

It was her last day in So Rondom, she was in her room packing her walked to her table and pick

up an album with Cds and Pictures they were so special to her. She opened the album and

looked at the pictures of her and all the people of Condor Studios.A tear was falling down her face. They all

looked so happy she wished that she could stay more time there,but she coulden't, Condor Studios's doors

were cloosing and there was nothing she could do about it.

_And you didn't hear_

_All my joy through my tears_

_All my hopes through my fears_

_Did you know, still I miss you somehow_

She smiled at the picture of her and Chad they break up two years ago but she didn't forgot of him because

she still loved him. She remembered when they first meet she was so Starstruck that she always laughted when

she thoughted about it all her hopes have been crashed ,hopes of date him or even marry him._  
_

_From the bottom of my broken heart_

_There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know_

_You were my first love, you were my true love  
_

_From the first kisses to the very last rose_

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
_

_Even though time may find me somebody new  
_

_You were my real love, I never knew love  
_

_'Til there was you  
_

_From the bottom of my broken heart_

It was time. she was wating for the bus to come to take her to home until she heard her phone ring and

reached for it_.One mensage from Chad.._

_"Baby," I said, "please stay.  
_

_Give our love a chance for one more day"  
_

_We could have worked things out  
_

_Taking time is what love's all about_

**''Where are u?''**

She just decided ingore it after all she passed he thinks that she is going to answer him.

But what she didn't know was that he was right now in his way to her runing the fastest he could to his car.

He know why she didn't want to see him or talk to him he kind of deserve it.

__

But you put a dart

_Through my dreams through my heart  
_

_And I'm back where I started again  
_

_Never thought it would end_

It was one week after they break up and she was walking down the hall to see Chad and say sorry ,she was

about to walk in his room when she saw '' Portelyn and Chad hollywood's bad boy catched another heart!''

On the cover of a megazine an her heart breaked she entered in chad's room and saw him kissing not her but

the girl in the he also said he didn't need her anymore!...

_From the bottom of my broken heart_

_There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
_

_You were my first love, you were my true love  
_

_From the first kisses to the very last rose  
_

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
_

_Even though time may find me somebody new  
_

_You were my real love, I never knew love  
_

_'Til there was you  
_

_From the bottom of my broken heart_

They shaked their head at the throught what sonny didn't know was that they were just friends and that was

just to keep his rep.

_You promised yourself  
_

_But to somebody else  
_

_And you made it so perfectly clear  
_

_Still I wish you were here_

Sonny finnaly saw her bus...

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
_

_There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
_

_You were my first love, you were my true love  
_

_From the first kisses to the very last rose  
_

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
_

_Even though time may find me somebody new  
_

_You were my real love, I never knew love  
_

_'Til there was you  
_

_From the bottom of my broken heart_

She stands up and enteres in the bus and looks back another tear falls down her face as she sits in the back

chair .They both keeped having flashbacks like when he appeard at her door with roses and their first kiss.

And the bus started moving...

''No!''he screamed as he was getting out of the car.

Sonny looked back smiling faintly and waved at him.

He kicked the air and waved back at her while crying and looked down.  
_  
_

_"Never look back," we said_

_How was I to know I'd miss you so? _

''I love you''They whispered to nobody broken hearted.

* * *

**Hey guys this is Nika talking soo do your thing :D just kidding but for the people who dosen't know **

**what i was saying...REVIEW Peace and love, ME:)**


End file.
